People Change
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Harry sait que Fenrir à changé, Sirius n'en est pas sûr, et ça cause des problèmes. FGHP , SLASH traduction de Reeby10 ! Kiss, désolée de ne pas mettre la suite de Running with the big dogs cette semain ! "


**Titre : **Beings from Hell

**Auteur : **Reeby10

**Traductrice : **Rikka-yomi

**Rating : **T

**Genre :. **Drama Romance

**Résumé : **Harrysait que Fenrir a changé, mais Sirius n'en est pas sûr, et ça cause des problèmes.

**Pairing : **Fenrir/harry FGHP

**Disclamers :.**J. possède Harry Potter, Reeby 10 l'histoire, la traduction me revient !

**Note : **Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite de running with the big dogs, mais comprenez que je suis sincèrement débordée et surmenée … Quatorze contrôles en une semaine (plus ceux pas notés…), plus les devoirs, ça tue … Donc, Running with the big dogs n'est qu'a moitié traduit … je le mettrait la semaine prochaine ^^ Encore désolée pour le dérangement … En plus, c'est même pas corrigé ^^" Je vais remédier à ça rapido !

**People change**

" Mmm ? Qu'est si s'passe ?" Marmonne Harry alors que le lit sur lequel il est couché bascule soudainement sur le côté.

De petits rires et grognements viennent de partout dans la pièce. " Il est presque huit heures, je dois aller au travail."

Harry se retourne et ouvre les yeux. Son petit ami est debout de l'autre côté du lit, attirant une paire de pantalon qui avait été rapidement écartée tard dans la nuit. Il sourit, pensant à ce qui s'est passé. Son sourire s'efface en songeant que Fenrir doit le quitter sans même un peu de sexe matinal.

Fenrir sourit, montrant ses dents pointues. " Pas question," dit-il. "Je suis toujours en liberté conditionnelle, et si je rate le travail, ils vont vouloir savoir pourquoi."

Harry fait la moue, roulant hors du lit pour donner à son petit ami un rapide baiser. "Au moins le petit déjeuner ?" Demande t'il.

Le plus âgé soupire et lui rend son baiser. " Désolé Amour, mais si je ne pars pas maintenant, je vais être en retard."

" D'accord, d'accord," murmure Harry attirant un pantalon de pyjama. " Je crois que je vais te suivre alors, Sirius est déjà ici et veut savoir ce que tu fais là."

Fenrir laisse échapper un rire grinçant, puis se dirige vers la porte, suivi de près par le jeune homme. A là porte, ils échangent un court baiser, puis l'homme aux cheveux bruns part, allant au travail.

Dès que la porte est fermée, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la vois derrière Harry. Il pivote, tombe presque, avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'est que Sirius. " Hey Sirius," dit-il vivement, avançant pour donner un câlin à son parrain.

Sirius cependant, fait rapidement un pas en arrière. " Ne me fais pas le coup du 'Hey Sirius', jeune homme," grommelle t'il.

Harry regarde son aîné, confus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Tu dois bien savoir quel est mon fichu problème !" Crie l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Harry recule d'un pas sous la surprise. Sirius n'a jamais crié comme ça. Quelque chose doit vraiment le préoccuper. " Je ne comprends pas," dit-il lentement. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

" Je ne comprends pas !" l'imite cruellement Sirius pour seule réponse, levant les mains en l'air. " Pour l'amour de Dieu, Harry, que tu viennes juste d'embrasser Fenrir Greyback sur le pas de ma porte !"

Harry plisse les yeux. La colère de Sirius a beaucoup plus de sens maintenant, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il allait laisser passer ça. " Sirius, Fenrir n'est plus la personne qu'il était quand tu l'as arrêté, il a bien changé."

" C'est un foutu pédophile Harry !" Crie l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ses mains serrées en poings. " Les personnes de ce genre ne changent pas."

" Il l'a fait," répond obstinément Harry.

" Tu ne le reverra pas," dit Sirius fermement, en avançant vers le jeune homme.

Harry lui lance un regard furieux. " Je le veux et tu ne pourra pas m'en empêcher."

" Je te l'interdit !" Hurle Sirius. " Tant que tu vivra sous mon toit, tu suivra mes règles."

" Donc, c'est au revoir," répond Harry, en tournant le dos à son père adoptif, se dirigeant vers l'escalier. " Je l'aime et je sais qu'il n'est pas ce que tu penses."

Sirius se tient dans l'entrée, bouche béante, et yeux fixés sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il n'a pas bouge pas d'un pouce quand Harry redescend l'escalier, valise à la main, et il n'essaye pas d'arrêter son fils alors qu'il sort par la porte.


End file.
